Pretendiendo
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Reborn obliga a Tsuna a cuidar de Uni por un día. Así que… ¿Cómo es que termino casado con Emma? Y ¿Cuándo tuvieron un hijo? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Titulo**: Pretendiendo.

**Título original**: Pretend

**Autor**: kingburu

**Traductor**: hibirdlovesnamimori

**Rating**: G

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Nota del traductor:** Mil grax a Anna-chan por betearme este oneshot, btw esta tan lindo que tenía que traducirlo (esto fue encontrado en livejournal les dejo el link[http:/ kingburu. livejournal. # cutid1]); y lo de siempre, cualquier comentario se agradece… Feliz Navidad a todos mis lectores he aqui mi humilde regalo.

**Resumen**: Reborn obliga a Tsuna a cuidar a una Uni de tres años por un día. Así que… ¿Cómo es que termino casado con Emma? Y ¿Cuándo tuvieron un hijo?

Có…Cómo… Cómo es que…

"¡Cómo demonios es que _mi_ vida se volvió tan complicada!" Tsuna haló de su cabello, con un suave gemido dejando su garganta.

"Maldición Tsuna, arréglate el bigote. Tu esposa lo está haciendo mejor que tú. "

"¡Reborn!" Se quejó el castaño. Sus piernas estaban dormidas por estar sentado en una silla pequeña por mucho tiempo, pero dejó a un lado ese pensamiento mientras la pequeña niña, a lado de su engañoso maestro, se encaminaba hacia él entre risitas y se reajustaba la pieza de vello facial falso. El rojo se extendió por sus mejillas y se rascó el brazo nerviosamente. "E-él no es mi esposa."

"¡Joder—! ¡OWW! ¡¿Por qué fue eso, Reborn-san?" Al otro lado de la mesa, sentado en una silla igual de pequeña, se encontraba Gokudera, quien hacía que Tsuna se sintiera más incómodo con su situación de lo que ya estaba.

Reborn lo había pateado en la espinilla, sonriendo mientras se ajustaba el bonete y se sentaba cómodamente en un par de Huggies sobre el gran baúl de juguetes que ahora fungía como escritorio de profesor. "No creo que ese tipo de lenguaje sea apropiado para una niña de tres años."

"¡Tío Reboooorn!" A su lado, la pequeña Uni estaba sentada en el borde de la caja de juguetes, unos lentes falsos adornaban sus ojos y tenía fruncidos los labios. "¡Se supone que no debes golpear en clase! ¡Lo dijo Hibari-san!"

"Haha, ¿la dejaste pasar tiempo con Hibari, Reborn? Eso explica porque quería jugar a la escuelita." Junto a Gokudera estaba Yamamoto, y después de que _él_ había llegado a ayudar (o más bien a ofrecerse como voluntario) a Reborn a cuidar de Uni, la mayor parte de la cordura de Tsuna se había perdido. Sin embargo, lo peor fue cuando Reborn sugirió que invitaran al chico nuevo a la 'escuelita'. _Parecía_ una buena idea al principio… p-pero…

Tener a Emma Kozato 'pretendiendo' ser su esposa, ¡era la idea más ridícula que había escuchado!

"Ooh, haha. Gokudera, se te esta cayendo el mandil. Ven, yo lo arreglo."

"¡I-idiota! ¡No me toques!"

"¿Emma de verdad estás de acuerdo con esto—?" Tsuna se quedó quieto al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la visión de su nuevo amigo abrazando a su animal de caja-arma. Tragó pesadamente, recordando lastimeramente los días en que se había imaginado a Kyoko-chan como su bella esposa.

El pelirrojo se encontraba ahí sentado, con su cabello del mismo color que la cara de su 'esposo' mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Nuts. "Estamos jugando a 'pretender' ¿verdad?" Los orbes escarlatas se alzaron, llenos de indiferencia mientras sujetaba fuertemente a un durmiente Nuts. "Está bien. Seré tu esposa."

"O-okay…" ¡Gaaah, esto era simplemente muy extraño!

"Aww, ¿ves? Tsuna y Kozato hacen una buena pareja. Ne, Gokudera, ¿esto significa que tendré que dormirme en el sofá esta noche? " Yamamoto fue silenciado rápidamente por un pie que se impactó contra su mandíbula.

"¡No estamos casados, tú pe-_rrrídiculo_ maniático del béisbol! Bah, ¿Por qué _yo_ no estoy casado con el jefe? " Se quejó Gokudera, colapsando en la pequeña silla con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho mientras Uri rodaba despreocupadamente por el suelo. "¡Seria una mejor esposa para el jefe que Kozato!"

Tsuna sonrió nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello y decidió no decir nada. Esto era simplemente demasiado ridículo.

"¡Ahora! ¡Hehe!" Uni se levantó alta y poderosa junto a Reborn, sin ganar mucha altura, y empujó sus lentes falsos por el puente de su nariz. "La razón por la que les he reunido aquí hoy es porque su hijo y su hija no se llevan bien."

¿Eeh? ¿Cu-cuándo demonios tuvieron hijos?

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" Gokudera se levantó de su asiento, con humo saliéndole de las orejas mientras su puño colisionaba con la cara de Yamamoto, otra vez. "¿Quién se _reproduciría_ con este _rrrídiculo_ bobo? ¡Jod-maldición!"

Por el lado amable, Gokudera seguía manteniendo su censura por Uni. Eheh.

"¿Oooh? ¿Tenemos hijos? Sabes, siempre imaginé que si teníamos hijos, tendrían tus ojos y mi cabello. ¡Ooh! Haha, ¡podrían usar dinamita como un bat de béisbol!"

Se hizo el silencio.

"Yamamoto, ¿has pensado en como sería si tú y Gokudera-kun tuvieran hijos?"

"¡Haha! Estamos casados, ¿no?" Respondió Yamamoto con una sonrisa ingenua, sin darse cuenta del no tan saludable azul que irradiaba de la cara de su mejor amigo. Desafortunadamente para el Guardián de la Tormenta, Uri escogió ese preciso momento para despertar de su siesta y trepar hasta el hombro de Yamamoto. "Aww, es una linda hija, ahaha."

Tristemente imágenes de pequeños Yamamotos y Gokuderas corriendo por ahí no parecía una idea muy loca. Yamamoto… yendo de pesca con su 'hija' y Gokudera consintiéndola como su princesita –

Baahh, ¿por qué _demonios_ estaba pensando en eso?

Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos cuando Gokudera tomó el objeto más cercano – un tierno elefante de peluche – y lo estampó contra la cara de Yamamoto. "¡Qué demonios, tú estúpido pendejo!"

"Alto." Obedientemente, el guardián de la tormenta se congeló al escuchar el sonido de la voz de un muy _aterrador_ bebé asesino quien se encontraba mordisqueando el chupete de una mamila de juguete. Voltearon a ver al otro bebé a su lado, quien sonrió con alegría. "Uni. ¿Qué opinas de esto?"

"Podemos jugar a la casamentera después de esto." Y nuevamente soltó una risita. Tsuna levantó una ceja. A su edad, ¡él ni siquiera sabía lo que la palabra 'casamentera' _significaba_! "¡Es el drama! ¡El drama! Uri-chan está molestando a Nuts-kun porque su familia está teniendo problemas y actualmente está separada y sus padres están _a nada _de divorciarse porque Yamamoto-san está… ¡teniendo un amorío! ¡Hehe!"

¿Era este tipo de explicación _apropiada_ para una niña de tres años? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y por qué se encontraba debatiendo eso en su cabeza? Tsuna rodó los ojos, soltando un gemido, y miró a su lado donde Emma colocaba a Nuts en su regazo y se estiraba para alcanzar una mamila de juguete, de alguna manera perdido en su mundo y jugando a ser la 'esposa'.

"¿Ehh? Pero yo jamás engañaría a Gokudera." Dijo Yamamoto con una mueca, con las manos en su regazo antes de acariciar suavemente a Uri debajo de la barbilla. "Lo siento, Princesa. Papi ha sido un hombre muy malo."

"¡Jodete, es sólo un juego!" Gokudera le dio un puñetazo a su 'esposo' en el brazo y jaló a Uri hacia su regazo. "Ahora—devuélveme a mi maldita 'hija' por ser un mal _esposo._"

"Ah, Reborn, ¿por qué Yamamoto y yo somos los esposos y Gokudera-kun y Emma-kun las esposas?" Le preguntó Tsuna al pequeño demente, quien se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Uni como una muñeca.

"¿A caso no es obvio?" Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, colocando su mano tras su cabeza y con una expresión satisfecha. "Uri le pertenece a Gokudera. Por decirlo de otra manera, Gokudera 'hizo' a Uri y consecuentemente es la madre."

"P-pero…" Tsuna sintió un escalofrió, mientras Nuts rodaba sobre su espalda y ronroneaba en el agarre del pelirrojo. "Entonces, ¿por qué no soy yo la madre?" _Aunque no es que me queje_…

"¡Eso es porque tú te ves mejor con bigote!" Le dijo Uni entre risas y sacudió una pequeña regla. "Ahora bien, Yamamoto-san está engañando a Gokudera-san con Sasagawa-san –"

"¿El _cabeza de césped_?" Gokudera le dio un zape en la nuca a Yamamoto y frunció el ceño. "¿Me estas, maldita sea, engañando con _ese_ idiota?"

"Haha… ah… bueno… hmm…" El espadachín se frotó la barbilla pensativamente, cruzando las piernas mientras Uri arañaba a su dueño y se subía al regazo del espadachín. Kojirou apareció de la nada, cantándole y frotándose cariñosamente con su dueño mientras a Jirou podía vérsele dormido en el rincón de la habitación. "Cierto; pero a sempai le gusta más el béisbol, así que es probable que sea por eso."

_¿Está juzgando el amor con BÉISBOL?_ Tsuna se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Quizás el amor _era_ como el deporte. De cualquier manera apestaba en ambos.

"Bueno, obviamente alguien tenía que decirte que tus posibilidades de llegar a las ligas mayores eran _escasas_, ¡incluso si te esforzabas al máximo!" Resopló Gokudera, cruzando los brazos con irritación sin notar como Kojirou volaba y aterrizaba silenciosamente en su cabeza.

Yamamoto frunció el ceño. "Pero –"

"¡Obviamente mi opinión no te importa!" Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, una mueca cruzó su cara antes de voltearse hacia otro lado. "Y ese tipo es lo suficientemente estúpido como para apoyarte sin detenerse a pensar en que deberías tener una carrera estable en la cual depender."

"Haha, pero –"

"¿Es por eso que me engañaste? ¿Ya no quieres hacerte cargo de nuestros dos hijos y nuestra princesita? ¡Estúpido maniático del béisbol, eres horrible!"

Yamamoto parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza en confusión antes de sonreír y reírse un poco. "Ooh, eres bueno en esto Gokudera. Haha, si lo pones de esa manera, parece absolutamente plausible que te engañara. Pero no lo haría, hahaha."

Gokudera levantó una ceja. "¿No lo harías?"

"Bueno, jamás he hecho trampa en el béisbol, así que ¿por qué hacerlo en mi matrimonio, haha?" Yamamoto acarició suavemente a Uri. "Los niños son lo más importante, ¿ne?"

"¿E-en serio?" Alarmadó, el adolescente de pelo plateado miró hacia otro lado, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho mientras el rojo se esparcía por sus mejillas. "¡No es como si me importara! ¡Hmph!"

Realmente se estaban metiendo en su papel. Oh por _Vongola Primo_. Tsuna presionó la palma de su mano contra su cara, mientras un suave gemido se escapaba de sus labios.

"¡Ohh! ¡Giro de trama, giro de trama!" Uni sonrió y le quitó el bonete a Reborn.

"Parece que terminaran renovando sus votos matrimoniales." Rió suavemente Reborn, pasándose los dedos por las patillas antes de mirar a su estudiante. "¿Uni, y luego?"

En ese preciso momento, Nuts se despertó de su siesta. Se estiró idílicamente, con una sonrisa en la cara mientras enterraba la cabeza en el hombro de Emma con un suave "Gao~" Tsuna suspiró, decidiendo que por ahora era mejor seguirles la corriente. Al menos, Nuts estaba tranquilo, dejando de lado su timidez y completamente a gust—

"¡Nya!" Uri saltó del agarre de su 'padre', tacleando a Tsuna en la cara antes de dirigirse al pobre león que había elegido como presa. Nuts gritó horrorizado, y un segundo después estaban peleando en el rincón.

"¡N-Nuts!" Tsuna frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no era nada serio. C-con algo de suerte.

"Huh."

El castaño volteó a su derecha, alarmado, ya que era la primera vez que su 'esposa' hablaba desde que comenzaron el juego. Abrió su boca para decirle algo pero Emma parecía demasiado entretenido con la pelea como para prestarle atención.

"Kozato-san y Sawada-san son mucho más jóvenes que los Yamamotos," canturreó una alegre Uni. Tarareó, con los pies balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras alimentaba a Reborn con una mamila. "Sawada-san es el décimo jefe de una poderosa familia y sólo es muy poderoso cuando usa sus guantes."¿Por qué eso le sonaba familiar? "Pero Kozato-san y él todavía no están casados, son una pareja adolescente, así que Nuts es su hijo ilegítimo, hehe."

Ilegítimo. Esa era otra palabra que Tsuna estaba seguro que no conocía cuando tenía la edad de Uni. Arqueó una ceja, pero mantuvo cerrada la boca.

"¡Y Nuts embarazó a Uri, así que los Yamamotos están _muy_ enojados!" Asintió con la cabeza, sobándose la barbilla siniestramente. "Así que quieren que Sawada-san y Kozato-san les caigan con el dinero."

"_¿Qué?"_ Sé quejó Gokudera. Frunció el ceño con irritación. "¡_Jamás_ me podría enojar con el Décimo!"

Así que hoy Tsuna se había casado, tenido hijos, y ahora su 'hijo' había engatusado a la hija de alguien más. ¡Esto era horrible! Al escuchar la palabra 'embarazada', Uri pareció ensañarse más; con las garras de fuera mientras golpeaba en la cara al pobre Nuts.

"Parece como que," Interrumpió Emma, con los ojos pegados al pequeño par de felinos, "Uri está haciendo lo que los niños pequeños hacen cuando les gusta alguien. Como cuando un niño molesta a una niña porque le gusta, pero es una niña, así que… Nuts no puede defenderse. "

"Es una teoría interesante." Dijo Reborn.

Sin nada más que decir, Uri detuvo su reinado del terror de repente y fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo antes de saltar sobre el pobre león, quien corrió hacia sus 'padres', y mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras se subía a la cama de Tsuna antes de acomodarse para dormir.

"Ooh," Sonrió Yamamoto mientras Nuts lloriqueaba y frotaba su cabeza contra el muslo de Tsuna. "¡Justo como su mamá!"

Gokudera se sobresaltó y lo golpeó en el brazo. "¿Qu-qué quisiste decir con 'como su mamá', bastardo?"

"Uni." Reborn se puso de pie junto a su sobrina y cambio el bonete de bebé por su tradicional fedora. "Quiero más leche."

"Oh." Dijo Uni alegremente. Se bajó del baúl de juguetes y le tendió la mano al otro bebé antes de señalar hacia la puerta. "¡Vamos por más!"

"Supongo que esto significa que el juego se acabó." Tsuna se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando con alivio antes de examinar al pobre león. Nuts estaba enterrado entre ambos, dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Emma.

"Ah, entonces te acompaño hasta tu casa Gokudera." Yamamoto sonrió y llamó a sus animales-caja. Brillaron suavemente antes de volver a su forma de anillos y ser enterrados en su bolsillo.

Gokudera lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Quien dice que necesito que me acompañes? Idiota." Tomó a una durmiente Uri, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. "… Te veo mañana."

"¿Eh? Haha. ¿Para qué?"

"¡Para nuestra primera cita, maldita sea!" Se giró y lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados mientras amenazaba al espadachín con un puño. "Joder, si que eres estúpido— ¡no te aparezcas si ni siquiera puedes escucharme! ¡Hmph!" Y salió sin decir otra palabra.

Yamamoto parpadeó y miró a Tsuna "Haha, ¿eso significa que esta vez yo soy la chica?"

_Como si lo supiera_. Tsuna sonrió, soltó una risita nerviosa y se encogió de hombros. "Aunque quizás quieras ver dónde está tu cita." E-espera. ¡Gokudera acaba de invitar a salir a Yamamoto! ¿Qu-qué?

"Hm, me pregunto qué flores me traerá." Yamamoto se frotó la barbilla pensativamente y caminó hacia la puerta dando grandes pasos. "Oh bueno, supongo que lo averiguare más adelante, haha. Adiós Tsuna, Kozato."

"Bye." Tsuna se levanto de su posición, un suspiro dejo sus labios mientras finalmente se podía alejar de su imán de estrés conocido como Reborn. Ahora que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ¡y no tenia que casarse! ¡Perfecto! "Ah, Emma-kun. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?"

Orbes escarlatas lo voltearon a ver, ladeando la cabeza curioso. Alzó al joven cachorro en sus manos y asintió. "Sí."

Afortunadamente, pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa, Emma era una de las personas _normales_ de la mafia que conocía. Alguien que no actuaría ridículamente por un juego como ese.

"Tsuna-kun…" El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Tsuna lo miró, confuso, sólo para sentir un curita presionado contra su cara. "… Uri debió cortarte cuando saltó. Estabas sangrando."

"¡A-ah! ¡Gr-gracias!" Se ruborizó nerviosamente. Por un segundo pensó que Emma iba a bes—

"Shh." Murmuró suavemente Emma. Lo miró, Nuts estaba acurrucado contra su pecho, y se fue acercando al castaño hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

Tsuna pasó saliva. "¿E… Emma-kun…?"

En un instante, Emma se alejó, unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus pies; mientras arrullaba suavemente a un inconsciente Nuts. Tsuna dejó escapar la respiración que no sabía estaba reteniendo, y sintió escalofríos por el sudor en su nuca. "El bebé está dormido."


End file.
